Stranger Than Fiction
by ShyAnon
Summary: On a mission to stop dissapearences at a hotel Dante and Vergil find something scarier... fan fiction writers... on vacation. Collaboration by DevilWriterN and ShyAnon... on vacation.


_**ShyAnon A/N - **_

**Hello! Greetings from the lovely hotel I've been staying at with my beta reader DevilWriterN! We've been working hard, and having a blast working on **_**a manga!**_** You heard right. My original story with DevilWriterN's artwork and help in developing the story further. :D**

**But of course you guys are never far from our minds. So when we're not talking about our manga, it usually comes back to Dante/Vergil. Since I always told her we needed to do a collaboration I figured now would be the time since we're here together. :) The first part (opening/pool scene) is my own work with the rest being DevilWriterN's. **

**So, if you like, want to find out what happens and what exactly Dante/Vergil are up to then review and say as much! This was actually more of an initial test for collaboration purposes, but if you guys really like it then we'll continue it. :)**

_**DevilWriterN A/N - **_

**Hi All, DevilWriterN here hangin' out with my buddy Shy. I flew out to see her for her B-day as well as getting together to work out an original manga story we have been putting together. We took a break from working on the manga to have some fun and double team this ff story for DMC. I tackled the story for Vergil while Shy scribbled out the story for Dante. You could say this was 'inspired' by our vacation at the lovely hotel we are staying at ... and if only it included a visit from your two favorite devil boys! Oh yeah! :D **

**Well, I sure hope you enjoy this little tale. I know I'm having fun writing it ... especially with my buddy Shy! **

**OK! Enough chat ... on with the show! **

**N.**

* * *

**Stranger Than Fiction**

_**By DevilWriterN and ShyAnon**_

Ali slumped back on the bed with a loud grunt as her head hit the hard hotel mattress.

"Ow..." she mumbled as Renee let out a snort of laughter at her. She couldn't help but laugh just a bit herself. After all, this was partially what they had planned this trip for.

The two lived such chaotic lives, but in secret they dreamed of becoming writers. Since childhood both had used their imagination as a means of escape from the rush of everyday life. So here they were after months of planning, sharing a hotel room for a week so they could finally collaborate on a story together.

What they had found in those first few days was the ability to let loose, relax, and remember why they were friends in the first place. From day one the jokes began about the "mysterious schmutz" embedded in the room's carpet, to watching various scary movies trying to scare one another. Even the guests gave them strange looks as they padded in their pajamas into the breakfast room with lamb slippers on and sleep ridden eyes daring anyone to comment on their choice of dress.

The week however was almost up and through determination the two had worked on quite a bit of their latest project.

"How long did the pizza guy say he'd take?" Ali asked as she tilted her head backwards while lying to eye her friend upside down. Her stomach was rumbling since whenever she wrote she forgot food existed. Sure enough when they finished her stomach spoke clearly of its displeasure at being ignored for the last five hours.

Ali saw Renee pause to look at her cell phone to see how much time had passed since she'd ordered the pizza. Her long blonde hair fell into her lap and laughing green eyes stared at the illuminated screen from beneath the honey bangs.

"Well..." Renee began just as a couple enthusiastic knocks suddenly came from the door. "...that would be them now."

Ali jumped up from the bed, swiped the money they'd set out for the pizza, before side stepping the mystery schmutz on the floor, and practically tore up carpet as she went for the door. She took hold of the knob and turned it to find a figure on the other side.

As he turned though Ali was suddenly aware that something wasn't right. They'd ordered pizza 3 times during the week from the same place and each time an old, rather short, balding man was the one who made the deliveries. The person though loomed in an intimidating way over her 5'6 frame to the point she almost lost her grip on the door as she took a step back.

"Delivery," a voice said beneath the red baseball cap that announced _Rocky Rococo _on it. The face raised and Ali could see smiling cerulean eyes peaking out from beneath the cap. The hair was tucked up in it, but she almost thought it looked... white.

"Oh...yeah...," she said stupidly before trying to not give him a dopey grin at just how cute he was. "H-how much do I owe you?"

"Nice slippers," he mused causing her to look at him perplexed then down to her feet where she wriggled her toes as her lambs looked mournfully up at her, as if they felt sympathy for how pathetic she was.

"Aha... thanks." Ali grinned uncomfortably. She had had her fair share of cute delivery guys before, but typically she forked over the money and they left. This one though was grinning at her in a way that made her cheeks warm.

"Yo, you fixing to run off with him or wha... Oooo," she heard Renee's voice stop dead before a loud thud followed. Ali turned around to find her friend had fallen off her bed as she leaned over to see the pizza boy. She grinned guiltily at the two. Ali just looked back at the pizza guy whose eyes sparkled playfully as he lifted a hand to wave at Renee who quickly made herself invisible.

Ali began to feel like a real nerd the longer he stood before her, because she really had no experience with guys and just felt like she needed to close this _transaction _between them. She reached out to take the pizza from him and felt his hands almost brush against hers as he relinquished his hold on it.

"Careful babe," he said in a low playful voice. "It's _hot_."

_You can say that again... _She thought with a gulp.

She set the pizza just inside the room since Renee didn't seem willing to come within view again, and when she stood he was leaning with one arm against the door frame.

"How much?" She reiterated, trying to ignore the warmth in her face. He smirked deviously at her, like a child who was about to do something naughty and was thoroughly anticipating it.

"For you babe... It's on me." He said with a wink at her.

"K, bye" Ali said as she panicked and let the door go causing it to slam in his face.

"Ali! Tell me you didn't just close the door on him?" Renee laughed as she came out of hiding. Ali tossed the pizza on the bed no longer interested.

"Well! I'm no good with guys and, you know, he was being all cute, and then, I just... you know." Ali huffed mortified after realizing she had just really done something nerdy.

"He could still be standing out there!"

Ali turned towards the door, walked slowly to it and peaked out the peephole. Sure enough tall, dark and flabbergasted was still standing there.

"Oh my god, he is!" Ali hissed as she continued to look out the door. To her shock he seemed to know she was there and she blushed when he looked at the door and actually... grinned and winked at her.

Ali moved from the door, slightly creeped at the fact he knew she was still there.

"Maybe he likes you." Renee said in a sickly sweet voice. Ali picked up a pillow and threw it at her head.

However, outside the door the pizza boy's grin faded as he could hear the footsteps no longer by the door. He pulled the cap from his head to let the silken locks of white hair down as he walked away down the hall. He stopped just next to the room beside the two girls and knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened a slight crack.

"Vergil... we have a mission." He grinned as another pair of cerulean eyes matching his own caught in the light that flooded into the darkened room from the hallway. "Next door as you said."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Well then... get in here and take off that ridiculous outfit." A gruff voice said as the door opened to allow the man in the pizza uniform to be swallowed by the darkness as he entered.

--

"Awww, Li it's OK really." Renee giggled as the two rode down the elevator after dinner. Ali barely ate; too stupefied by the fact she'd acted like such a boob in front of a really cute guy even if he was kind of creepy.

"Just make sure when we get to the pool that you drown me quickly." Ali replied as she slumped against the iron wall.

"If I drown you maybe hot and saucy will come back to give you mouth to mouth."

Renee put her hands up in a placating way as Ali glared at her. The two got off the elevator when it hit the first floor and headed to the empty pool room. Ali went straight for the hot tub, opting for warmth to help give a logical reason for the blush in her cheeks.

The two sat in the water discussing possible plot twists and character additions for a good 20 minutes before the sound of the door around the corner made a clicking noise that indicated that someone was entering.

The two looked at one another, knowing the discussion would be over since they rarely talked about their project to anyone but one another. Ali thought it sad they'd have to leave so soon. She found the water soothing; especially since the jets weren't on to help keep it from getting too hot. She could see her reflection in the water and scowled a bit. Her mind suddenly moved back to the evening's earlier events.

_Why can't I just be normal with guys?_ She seemed to ask herself as she watched a lock of her auburn hair floating on the surface of the water. Her hazel eyes stared back at her forlornly as she let out a long huff of hot hair which rippled the water and erased her visage from the surface.

"Oh my god..." she heard Renee suddenly whisper as the sound of feet padding the concrete floor got her attention. First she looked to Renee who was gaping towards the entrance, and then her eyes turned slowly... to see the pizza boy.

Except, he wore no uniform. In fact he wore nothing at all except a pair of dark red swim trunks low on his hips. Ali wanted to hide under the water as she found herself eyeing the beautifully sculpted torso, the strong muscular arms, and the way his shoulder muscles flexed in his back when he turned towards the entryway... Then realizing she was rudely staring at him turned away just as a second figure walked around the corner.

This one walked with an air of grace, a total opposite to the strut of the pizza boy. The other was wearing deep blue trunks, a towel slung over his shoulder, and as her eyes traveled to his face she realized they were identical.

_Double trouble..._

"I'm seeing double." Renee whispered as she seemed to eye the more regal of the two as he sat in one of the pool side chairs and leaned back to observe the other as he did a cannonball into the pool.

"That's not the pizza guy, is it?" Ali asked as she looked at her friend.

"Ya think? Creepy... Maybe he's stalking you."

She gave her friend a serious stare, because at that moment that was the exact thought that was passing through her mind. Who were these men, and why was it she felt an icy chill go down her back at their very presence?

"Should we go back?" Renee asked when she no doubt noticed Ali's sudden look of dread.

Before Ali could respond something caught her eye. Everything had gone quiet before the pizza guy seemed to break the surface of the water and pulled himself effortlessly out of the pool. Water cascaded down every inch of him as he came out, even as he used one strong hand to push his white tresses away from his face. He began to swagger over towards them.

"Hey ladies... Mind if I join?" He asked without even letting them answer as he stepped in. Ali and Renee moved to sit close together as he slid in right next to Ali and put his arm up to stretch behind their heads. "Hey dumbass, get over here!"

The one in blue turned an icy stare towards the three of them and Ali almost felt the water around them drop a few degrees. He stood rigidly, almost seeming to glide over towards them before stepping down into the water and sitting right on the stairs... blocking their exit route.

"Dante," pizza boy said pointing to him self before pointing at tall, dark, and brooding. "This is Vergil. And you two are?"

"Not interested." Renee said as she lifted his hand from behind their necks to push it back towards him. Ali secretly thanked her, because if he sat any closer combined with the heat of the spa she felt she might pass out. Renee took her arm to lead her out, but stopped when she remembered border patrol was on duty as they looked down at Vergil. "Excuse us."

Vergil's eyes lifted to them both to hold a stare that slowly shifted from both of them to Renee alone. After a quiet moment he stood slowly and turned to the side to allow them to pass even putting his arm out to direct them.

"Awww, ladies c'mon. Don't be like that." Dante called when they went to grab their towels. "We just wanted to talk a bit."

They tried their best to ignore them as they headed back up to the room. Once there Ali made a point to lock the door every possible way, double checking through the peephole to make sure no one was there.

"Dude, that was creepy..." Renee huffed as she headed towards the bathroom to get out of her suit.

"No kidding." Ali replied as she pulled her towel tightly around her.

"But you have to admit... they were friggin _hot._" Renee added as an afterthought with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"Hot men and hot tubs don't mix. I thought I was gonna go ass up." Ali said. Then the tension left her when Renee let out a loud gaspy laugh at her comment, allowing her to momentarily forget her previous feelings as she too joined in. After a moment Renee let out a deep sigh on the other side of the closed bathroom door.

"Well, we'll do some more writing to take our minds off it. I'm sure this whole thing is just a coincidence. After all, maybe they were both staying here and it just so happened that one of them had to go into work at the pizza place, right?"

"Yeah.... I guess you're right." Ali replied feeling a little foolish at letting the two guys get her so worked up. They were just two guys after all, how much trouble could they be?

**--**

The early morning hours arrived and with them brought a case of the munchies to Renee's stomach. As she finished typing out the last sentence to the section of the story she was working so diligently on, her stomach grumbled and growled in such a demanding manner that she figured it about time do something about it.

She looked over across from the desk and hungrily eyed the box of toaster pastries she had been slowly laying waste to during their stay. By far, they were her one and only vice, and warm and toasty cherry pastries started sounding quite appealing to the hollow pit of her stomach. So without a further thought, she grabbed a package of the pastry delights.

"Hey Ali, I'm gonna take five and head down to the kitchenette by the lobby to use the toaster for these," she alerted her friend as she slipped her purple fuzzy house socks on. Since they had been there, the hotel had become their home away from home, so appearing in public areas like the lobby and kitchenette in sweats and purple fuzzy house socks was not even a second thought. But more so, she just didn't give a damn.

"Sounds good, Ree," Ali replied, absorbed in her writing not taking her eyes off her laptop.

Thunder then rumbled in the distance as a storm was fast approaching and light rain drops began to tap at the girls' room window. Ali suddenly looked up from her computer with serious eyes at her friend. "Hey, hurry back, OK? I don't want to be left alone with the storm coming," she nervously added.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a sec," Renee added as she grabbed the card key from the nightstand and headed for the room door.

Renee padded down the long plush carpeted hall of the third floor and headed for the elevator. As she pushed the button for the elevator and waited for its arrival, she noted the dead silence of the sleeping floor. The silence was almost eerily deafening and only the light electric 'whir' of the elevator motor could be heard. Suddenly thoughts of the two strange white haired men popped in her head. Although Renee thought them ridiculously attractive, there was just something off about those two – especially the quiet one with his hair oddly swept back. At least the shaggy haired one seemed talkative and friendly – well, _almost_ to a fault. But his double was just ... weird. Not only was his quietness unnerving but the look in his steel and intense eyes was enough to creep anyone out. Her over active mind began to wander, and every horror movie about hackers, slashers and serial killers ran through her head. She suddenly envisioned the quiet one lurking in the approaching elevator.

_Ba–dum_

_Ba–dum_

Her heart began to race as she tried to tell herself that she was an idiot for thinking such stupid thoughts. When suddenly a soft bell chimed to announce the arrival of the elevator box. Renee took a deep breath while a fleeting thought about bolting for the emergency stairwell ran through her mind as the door retracted back to reveal ... nothing. The box was empty and she held a hand to her thumping heart in her chest as she let out a relieved giggle at her foolish thoughts. _Dumbass_. Renee stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

The elevator box hummed as it glided down and carried her to the main floor of the hotel. She could almost smell the sweet goodness of the toaster pastries now as her stomach growled a _friendly_ reminder that she was hungry. _Not long now!_ The arrival bell chimed as the lift reached its destination and the doors glided open to present the lobby floor.

Renee silently stepped across the marbled floor in her soft house socks. Not a soul was present as the front desk was vacant. More than likely, Renee thought, being so early in the morning the desk manager must be on some coffee break in the back. As she rounded the desolate hallway to the main seating area of the lobby she froze solid in her tracks. There seated alone in one of the plush wingback chairs of the seating area was the quiet white haired man. Renee's eyes grew wide as saucers as she stood there, shocked not believing what she was seeing. The man however, did not seem to acknowledge her presence as he sat there casually lounged in the high backed chair. His leg crossed over at the ankle, he was seemingly absorbed in the paper he was reading.

Renee swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, but began to reason with her self that there was no proof that this silent stranger was indeed a mass murderer or whatever else she was dreaming up in her twisted mind. He was probably a guest and nothing more she told herself and that her damn toasty delight was calling to her stomach. So with a deep breath, she quickly continued her journey to the kitchenette located just on the other side of the lobby.

As Renee quickly scooted past where the white haired man sat, she hadn't noticed him raise a pale eyebrow as a light crystal blue eye tracked her progression to the kitchen.

She quickly approached the toaster on the counter and unwrapped her pastries, hastily shoving them in the toaster slots. As she pushed the lever of the toaster down to begin heating her dessert, she nervously looked over her shoulder at the doorway to see if there was any sign of the stranger.

"Come on, come on," she anxiously whispered to herself, hoping to coax the toaster to work faster at heating her pastries. Nervously tapping her finger on the counter, Renee kept eyeing the entrance to the kitchenette for any signs of the mysterious stranger to appear.

With a loud '_clang_' the toaster sprung the lever, popping the warmed pastries up. Renee gasped at the sudden noise and calmed when she realized that it was nothing more than the appliance. She quickly grabbed her toasted treats, wrapping them in a napkin and headed back to the entrance door.

From the kitchenette entryway, she peeked around the corner to spy the lobby seating area to find the man was gone. Renee swallowed nervously and quickly scanned around the lobby room to see if there were any signs of the stranger. He was no where to be seen and with a deep breath she decided to quickly make her way back to the elevator.

She scurried through the lobby and rounded the corner past the vacant front desk, now mere steps from the elevator. As she approached, she furrowed her brow noting the 'up' button was already lit from being pressed. In her last few steps to the door, the elevator arrival bell chimed and the thick metal door slowly slid open.

Renee scurried into the box, lit the button for the third floor and stepped to the far back corner. She let out a long sigh of relief as the door of the lift began to close and ready to carry her to the safety of her room. Just before the door completely closed though, a pale hand appeared from the other side. Long slender fingers wrapped over the metal door and halted its action. Renee gasped and pressed herself to the corner of the elevator as the door obeyed and slowly retracted. The strange white haired man slowly took a step inside. He stood tall and rigid, only turning his head slightly to the side as his piercing blues met her wide emerald greens.

"Good evening," he simply said.

Renee couldn't speak and the only thing she could manage to let out was a light 'uh-huh' in acknowledgement to his greeting. To which, he raised a brow and seemed to eye her over curiously. As the metal doors closed once again, the man turned with his back to Renee as the elevator began its ascension. She looked over at the control panel and noted that he didn't bother to choose a different floor from the one she had indicated.

Renee gulped the lump in her throat as her eyes remained locked on his tall and still form facing the elevator door. As she slowly became fixated on her strange companion, her grip on her toasted pastries slipped as they found their way to the floor.

"Oh, dammit!" Renee suddenly hissed and quickly crouched to retrieve her fallen treats. As she snatched up the pastries, she looked up to catch the man inquisitively side glance at her then went back to staring at the door.

_Bing._

The chime of the elevator announced the arrival of the second floor as the lift passed it by. Renee thought the air inside the tight confines was stale enough without the presence of the hottie weirdo only making the atmosphere even thicker. It was then the thought crossed her mind as soon as the door opened for the third floor, she would make a break for it and shove right past him. _Yeah_. This is what she would do. But somehow the image of her trying to push past the towering statue didn't seem to make sense in her head. Now she began to think, IF anything was going to happen she was truly screwed.

It was then with a jarring motion, that the elevator came to an abrupt stop only causing the man to shift in his stance. Renee however, suddenly lost her balance and lunged forward, falling toward the man as her pastries went flying out of her hands to the floor.

Renee lifted her head to meet the pale eyes of the stranger staring pointedly at her. It was then she suddenly realized she was being supported by the firm grip of his hands around her upper arms.

"Can you stand?" he coolly addressed her.

Renee hypnotically lost in his gaze only responded with a light nod of her head as she slowly righted herself to stand. She then realized the elevator wasn't moving.

"What's going on?" she inquired in a worried tone.

The man scanned their surroundings with intense eyes. "_Something_ has halted the elevator," he flatly stated.

"What do you mean ... _something_," Renee repeated.

The stranger did not answer and kept curiously looking up at the ceiling of the lift. Renee followed his gaze but saw and heard nothing. She then nervously looked at him. She wasn't just _in_ the elevator with the weirdo but _trapped_ in the elevator with the weirdo. _Great_.

Vergil narrowed his eyes at the ceiling of the elevator; he could sense that demonic powers were at work. It felt to him as if it were some sort of barrier field placed around them more than likely to keep _him_ in there.

"Hey ... Vergil. Yeah, you're name _is_ Vergil, right?" Renee spoke up to the silent man.

Vergil turned his eyes from the ceiling down to gaze at the girl.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Renee agitatedly asked.

Vergil now brought his head down and turned his full attention to her causing her to step back from his intense stare. "This is no concern of yours I assure you, and if you stay out of the way I will have this matter solved promptly," he coldly stated.

Renee's mouth hung in awe at his brash reply. "Look here asshole, considering _I_ am stuck in this elevator with you, I think it _is_ my concern," Renee boldly shot back.

Vergil narrowed his brow at her response. "Very well, but if you value your life, you'll do as I tell you," he casually added.

Renee now stared worriedly at him on those words. His outwardly demeanor suggested a cool and care less attitude but it was backed by the serious and determined look in his eyes.

"Whatever," she mumbled as she backed up to the elevator wall and crouched down to sit. "So what do we do now genius," she taunted.

Vergil ignored her latter comment and privately cursed the fact he was trapped in such close quarters with this irritating female. Unfortunately he knew there was nothing he could do. The barrier had sealed him in, and he knew only by the creator's own will or destroying the source could the seal be broken.

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh as he raised his head and belted out, "Dante?"

"Yeah, Verge?" a deep muffled voice was heard smugly echoing from somewhere outside the elevator.

"We're stuck," Vergil sourly stated.

"_We_? You got the babe in there with you then?" Dante coyly replied.

"Yes!" Renee shouted out before Vergil could reply.

"Well now ... you two better behave in there," Dante teased.

"Dante! This is no time for jokes," Vergil seriously spat out.

"Don't bunch your panties bro., what's the deal?" Dante replied.

"Barrier seal, you need to break it," Vergil demanded.

"How do I do that?" Dante asked.

"Use your head," Vergil flatly replied.

Suddenly a loud '_thud_' was heard outside the elevator. Renee looked wide-eyed and surprised at Vergil.

"Ow! Dude, that didn't work," Dante yelled.

Vergil rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ha! Just kiddin' bro," Dante taunted.

"Dante! Just find the source and destroy it," Vergil growled.

"Will do! Sit tight and don't go anywhere," Dante trailed off saying with a chuckle.

"Idiot," Vergil grumbled as he backed over to the opposite corner where Renee sat and slowly slid down to seat himself. He sat with his back flat against the elevator wall, knees up with arms casually draped over top of them as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"So," Renee started as she eyed Vergil questioningly.

He peeked one eye open in response to her voice.

"What do we do?" she questioned.

Vergil closed his eye as he lazily responded, "Nothing."

"What do you mean _nothing_?" Renee agitatedly responded.

"Simply that. Nothing," Vergil matter-of-factly replied. He opened his eyes and tilted his head forward. "Unfortunately I'm afraid our fate is up to my dear brother," Vergil regretfully added.

"Is he reliable? Can he do it?" Renee inquired.

"Reliable? Mostly. As for his capabilities, he is more than able as long as he stays focused and doesn't fool around," Vergil replied making Dante sound like a mentally challenged dimwit.

"Great. So we're hosed," Renee sighed.

"Quite possibly," Vergil sarcastically retorted as he leaned his head back again, closing his eyes.


End file.
